Substantia
by echozero-passion
Summary: Sunday is the child of Nessie and Jake. She has no special abilities but finds herself in an on going struggle between good and evil. Violence later plus language. sorry it starts out kinda slow... oh i own nothing


I suck at beginnings. I can't grab your attention with a single word or sentence. There are no stormy nights or dark figures. Things don't often start that way. So I'll just start with the basics. My name is Sunday Marie Black. I'm 15 soon to be 16. I don't like long walks but the beach is cool. I love ramen, video games, manga, anime, and sleeping. I hate math but I'm actually good in school despite my slacker mentality. I'm the runt in the litter (uncle Emmett's words not mine). I have a twin sister Elle. We don't look alike, act alike, or like the same things. The only thing we have in common is blood. I guess I should mention that I'm not special like my siblings. No special abilities for me. I was the only one that was more human than wolf or vampire. I was also the darkest (everyone else was olive toned) my eyes were the only ones that were a bright emerald green. I was also the scrawniest and was never with a hoodie. So that's pretty much me. As you can see I'm the most interesting person but I 'm cool with that.

Today it was raining. But then again it was rare when it didn't rain. A pale white sheet fell slicing through the darkened afternoon sky. Grandpa was playing chess with Aunt Alice while grandma talked to Uncle Jasper. Elle was finishing her homework for tomorrow in the dining room. Our older siblings were out with their friends. I sat on the window seat with knees folded up to my chest watching the rain. I listened to Utada's Passion on my IPod Touch for the sixth time in the past hour or so. It was my favorite song and seemed to fit my mood at the moment: whimsical.

I heard the back door shut as my mom and dad strolled in. Both were beautiful. At times I couldn't help but wonder if I was really adopted.

Mom smiled warmly at everyone.

"Good afternoon everyone." She placed her umbrella in the umbrella holder.

Papa as usual, didn't wear a shirt. He had been running with Uncle Sam for most of the day though I'm not sure why. There haven't been any vampires in about thirty years. Still papa ran patrol-just in case.

Papa shook his body like a dog over the rug.

"Ugh. It's really comin' down out there I was soaked through my fur."

Aunt Rose who had been in the kitchen sniffed loudly.

"That explains the wet dog smell…." She mumbled loud enough to be heard.

Papa glared in her direction then turned his attention to me.

"how ya doin' Sunny?"

I quickly lanced at him. "I'm

good thanks just a little whimsical…."

Papa looked at me confuse ad did everyone else. I was use to it. Papa cleared his throat.

"That's good." He made it sound like a question. I looked at him for a second before standing up and stretching.

'Hmm I'm going up stairs." I announced even though grandpa probably read my mind.

Upstairs I went to grandpa's old room. I had since claimed it for myself and decorated it various anime/manga merchandise and collectables. It was repainted sliver and had a bed. I sprawled across it and scrolled through my songs without looking. I stopped on My Chemical Romance's The Ghost of You.

I loved my family, but at times I didn't feel like I belonged here. Not a vamp, not a wolf, practically human. I wasn't beautiful like them or graceful. I wasn't all that smart and nowhere near gifted. I was just ordinary.

Imperfection among perfection.

But these feelings didn't just apply with my family-it was the world. I wasn't a part of that system. It was like I was living outside of everything . It was a lonely existence. My only saving grace was my odd connection to Nature. I could feel it-truly feel it. I could hear the whispers of the winds and taste the sun. Even now I could hear the rain sing though I didn't understand it. I could feel Nature past my soul-it was in my core, my heart, and my bones.

I walked over to the window to hear the rain. Their voices were in perfect unison-they spoke to my heart. Soon I was humming to this melancholy tune. I took my ear buds out so I could be completely lost to the song.

While swaying my hips to the beat I saw it.

In the tree outside the open window sat a figure. It blended in with the darkness and rain. It looked like a phantom. My throat grew tight. If it was a vampire I would be dead-I didn't know how to fight. I took a deliberate step back never taking my eyes off the phantom; the phantom never taking its eyes off me.

It couldn't be a vampire. If it was, papa along with everyone else would of showed up ready to kill if necessary. So then what was _this_ creature?

Then just as quickly as it came the phantom vanished into the over cast sky. I continued to gaze at the branch it was on still in shock.

In the back of my mind I took notice that the rain' sweet melancholy tune became one of quiet desperation.


End file.
